(1) Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a light emitting diode (LED), particularly to a LED package for emitting white light.
(2) Brief Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a prior art LED package. An LED chip 10 is mounted on the left side of a substrate. The substrate is split in the middle with a gap into a left hand section 11 and a right hand section 12. The bottom electrode of the LED chip 10 is mounted on the left hand section 11, and the top electrode of the LED chip 10 is wire bonded by wire 13 to the right hand section 12. The extensions of sections 11 and 12 serve as terminals for surface mounting of the LED package. The substrate and the chip 10 are encapsulated in a sealing glue 16 as shown in the side view FIG. 2. A through hole 15 and a cut 14 are inserted in the substrate for the glue to fill for stronger adhesion. Since an LED normally can emit only color light, the light emitted from the package cannot emit white light.